Road Camelot's fun
by Crimson Red Eyes
Summary: Its entertaining so try reading it. based on characters from D Gray Man. Characters: Allen Walker, Road Camelot, Tyki Mikk.  hope you like it...


I donot own D Gray Man... I wrote this story somewhat to torture Allen Walker alittle... Enjoy reading it^^ It took some time.

Staring blankly out of the window, Road sighed. The Ark was magnificent, just like a city, with buildings branching out side by side, but only covered in a sheet of white. It was a mystery though, how each building two stories high could hold a room of any height, width or area. This, only the Earl himself would know.

Her ears picked up the sound of a piano twinkling, an ever so familiar tune of the musician's song. Singing quietly along with it, Road wondered out into the hallway to see what the Earl was moving the Ark for.

_'Soshite Bouya Wa Nemuri Ni Tsuite~' _

The Earl's fingers danced across the keys of the piano, creating a melody so beautiful even Road wished she could play it. The music stopped. "Road!" chorused the Earl. "The exorcists seemed to have found out about the Ark's whereabouts, so I'm moving it to Kobe for the time being. They'll never reach the Ark, Kobe is theming with level three akuma." Road nodded upon hearing that.

"Your bored again, aren't you Road?" said the Earl, knowing her all too well. Knitting her fingers behind her back, she nodded at him again this time with her innocent look. "But we can't give away our location just yet, so go play with Lero for the time being, 'cause there's no way I'm letting you out."

Road left the Ark, taking Lero along with her after pleading for ten seconds.

Allen Walker was on a mission to find an innocence in Edo. "Stop there," Who was that? "I mean no harm, I'm honestly just bored." Called the voice. In moments, he blacked out. He was physically asleep, but his mind was as awake as ever. He could see nothing but pitch black in front of him. "Don't move, if you want to die that's fine with me…" He still could not see a thing. "Look, I'm serious." A bright spotlight shone down on only on him, allowing him to only see what was in front of him. "Erm, ok, since you put it that way…"

Thick candles with tips as sharp as needles were inches away from his whole body.

"As I said, I just want to play a game with you," Allen swallowed hard on his saliva. "I have five questions for you, and then your free to go, that is if you are still alive by then." He could not see the human talking to him, he could only hear the chilling voice drifting in the air. "The game we are playing is, that if I ask you a question and you answer correctly, the needles will stay where they are. But, if you answer wrongly, the needles will move closer to you." Road was certainly enjoying this. "Of course I cannot be so unfair… you will also have to ask me questions, and vice versa." Allen questioned, "how do I know if your not also covered in needles?"

"Good question." Road snapped her fingers, and a spotlight shone down on her as well, revealing needles surrounding her as well. Allen could not make out what she was, with dark skin and six crosses on her forehead.

"Question one, what am i?"

Allen's pathetic answer: I don't know….

*The needles inched closer to him, sending shivers down his spine.*

"Good answer… Question two, who is my master?"

Allen could only think of one person that was his enemy…. "The Millinium Earl?"

The needles stayed, but Allen still didn't know what she was.

"I guess your not as stupid as you look. Question three, What number am I, in my so-called family?"

How the on earth would he know that? "How would I know?"

*The needles moved even closer, touching his skin. They were so sharp he didn't feel much.*

"Wow, you are as stupid as I thought you were. Ques-"

Before Road could finish, Tyki Mikk appeared before them, giving Allen Walker a devilish look. "Road, we better get back for dinner. Oh, torturing someone again? " Said Tyki, directing the Question at Road. The needles covering her melted, but the needles around Allen still stayed. "Aww, your making me feel like I haven't kept my promise. The game _was_ supposed to be fair… oh well, it's not like I can't read _his_ mind," she said, giving Allen a sympathetic look. "After all, I _am_ the Noah of dreams." A sly smile spread wide across her face, and then shutting off his mind, she left him alone 'dead' on the ground.

"Road, I can't believe you…" "What is it, Tyki?" Road replied with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. "You sneaked out just to scare a useless boy, who couldn't even defend himself."

"But you see, Tyki, Scaring him was the whole point of the fun." Road picked up a candle and crushed it to dust in her hand.


End file.
